Bu ? Un peu bu ? Ma Lily !
by SuperLunard
Summary: Suite à la victoire de Gryffondor lors d'un match de Quidditch, l'inévitable fête vient avec l'absolument nécessaire : l'alcool et les Maraudeurs -au plus grand bonheur de Lily !- OS sur JP/LE.


Salut ! Petit OS sur le James et Lily lors d'une fête de la victoire de Quidditch remportée par les Gryffondors.

Lily, après une bière au beurre qui l'avait poussé à prendre un whisky pur feu, n'était plus tout à fait sobre. Dans la salle commune, on fêtait la victoire du match de Quidditch auquel James avait mit fin avec une parfaite agilité en attrapant le vif d'or. Elle discutait avec ses amies tandis que les maraudeurs étaient morts de rire, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

Les amis de Lily, Amy et Rachel, n'avaient pris, elles, qu'une bière au beurre. Elles riaient de l'état de Lily. Jamais elles ne l'avaient vu aussi pleine de joie.

- Rachel ! Logan n'arrête pas de te regarder ! s'exclama Amy.

- N'importe quoi ! Arrête … dit Rachel en rougissant.

- Allez vas le voir !

- Non !

Lily tira le bras de Rachel et la poussa vers Logan.

- Non mais t'as pas le choix ! s'écria Lily.

Rachel partit alors en direction du prénommé Logan tandis que Rachel décida de cuisiner son amie sur son prétendant en chef.

- Et toi, Lily ? Avec James ? Quand tu vas te décider à sortir avec lui ?

Lily prit un air sérieux, leva la main comme pour lui dire d'attendre et se retourna en direction des maraudeurs. James était assis, appuyé sur ses coudes, toujours le verre à la main. Il riait de ce que raconter Sirius. Lily se pencha sur lui, faisant tomber toute sa chevelure rousse sur son torse, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, elle se décolla de son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux, lui sourire et repartir voir Amy. Celle-ci rigolait presque à en tomber par terre.

- Eh bah Lily ! Tu devras boire plus souvent !

- Je crois aussi, rigola Lily, crois le ou non, il embrasse comme un dieu !

- Je te crois !

James n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était décollée de lui. Il l'avait juste suivit des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que _sa _Lily venait de l'embrasser, la même Lily qui n'avait cessé de lui mettre des baffes. Remus, Sirius et Peter avait tout autant de mal à y croire que lui.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Evans ? demanda Sirius

- Aucune idée … répondit James, toujours sous le choc.

- Je sais pas mais elle je crois qu'elle a un peu bu … intervint alors Remus.

- Bu ? Un peu bu ? Ma Lily ? s'exclama James

- Je crois. Tu vas pas t'en plaindre !

- Ouais non bien sur mais ça fait bizarre. Lily est toujours si sérieuse !

- Bah profite en, vieux ! Va la voir et drague là ! Tu vas voir ça va marcher ! dit Sirius.

- Euh … Ok !

James se leva et alla vers Lily qui riait aux éclats. Sirius avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il devait la draguer, il était toujours sous le choc et n'arrivait qu'à sortir quelques syllabes face à elle :

- Li … Lily ?

Les deux filles se retournent comme une même personne face à lui. Amy avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui James ?

*James ? James ? Elle m'a appelé JAMES !*

- Que … Qu'est-ce … Tu …

- Eh bah quoi James ? T'as du mal !

- Tu … Tu m'as …

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser … Bonne chance James ! déclara Amy en partant vers un garçon.

- Mais … Mais … Tu m'as embrassé ?

- Oui je crois attends, Lily faisait mine de réfléchir, oui je t'ai embrassé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas … Je sais plus. Pourquoi ça t'a pas plu ? demanda-telle en se retenant de rire.

- Bien sur que si !

- Bah alors, James, c'est quoi le problème si ça t'a plu ?

- Euh … Bah je sais pas … Ça m'a surpris. Je croyais que tu me détestais ?

- Ah mais non ! Pas du tout ! Je te déteste pas !

Son ivresse la faisait parler en toute sincérité et sans gène ce qui surprit James.

- Ah bon ?

- Bah bien sur que non !

James se rendit compte que c'est parce qu'elle avait bu qu'elle parlait autant de ses sentiments, et comptait bien en profiter.

- Mais tu ressens quoi alors pour moi ?

- Bah je t'aime.

Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Bah oui ! Je sais que je t'aime quand même ! Pourquoi ? Toi tu m'aimes pas ?

James n'avait pas répondu car il s'était déjà jeté sur elle pour la soulever et l'embrasser. Pour Lily, ce baiser eu le même effet qu'une potion. Il l'a fait ressortir de son état d'ivresse et lui avait alors rendu toute son énergie. Elle s'était alors rendu compte qu'elle était dans le bras de James et qu'elle l'embrassait. Elle aurait du dégager de lui en repensant à toutes ces baffes qu'elle lui avait mis. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait ce dégager de lui car elle apprécié la sensation quand elle embrassé James mais aussi parce que, oui, c'était une évidence, elle l'aimait.


End file.
